After The ending
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Just a oneshot of what happens right after Modern Warfare 2. No mean reviews please, but good ones are welcome! A little funny, a little serious. Enjoy! Only rated T, cause of language


Me: Yeah I don't own the game, or the characters except the doctor who is lame.  
Gaz: Bloody right you don't, but your still cool.  
Me: Thanks Gaz, I love you!  
Chapter 1  
Soap slowly came to reality. He didn't open his eyes, but he tried to figure out his surroundings anyway. He was laying on something soft. A bed. His chest hurt like hell and his head throbbed. He tried to listen.  
"I wonder when he'll wake?" Nikolai's voice said. So Nikolai was here. Now he remembered. Shepard has killed Roach and Ghost. He betrayed them all! He remembered the knife in his chest, then when he had pulled it out and Shepard was now dead.  
"I'm not sure, but the lad ell be in pain" Price said. So he must be somewhere with them both. He opened his eyes. He was in a cream colored room, with a lamp, a framed picture of a farm, and a door along with a chair by his bedside. Price and Nikolai were standing in the doorway.  
"I'm awake" He mumbled, but it didn't sound like him at all. Hopefully, they could make out what he said. They must have because both looked in his direction.  
"Soap!" Price said, relived. He rushed to Soap's side. "How are we feeling? You gave us all quite a scare" Price said.  
"I'm fine" Soap muttered. He hoped he didn't sound as weak as he thought he did. Price seemed to think so though. "Well mate your far from fine, but you'll mend" He said. "Now go back to sleep. You need to rest." Price said again. Soap obeyed and closed his eyes.  
When he woke up, his chest was burning even more. He was more aware of things though. "Price, how long have I been like this and were are we?" H e asked. "You've been in and out of sleep for three days, and were in a house that was lent to us by some people." He said.  
Soap tried to sit up but had some trouble. Price pushed him down. "Your not in shape to be moving around out of bed mate, so don't try it" Price said sternly. Soap sighed. "Isn't their anything to stop the burning?" He said, finally admitting their was pain. Nikolai chuckled under his breath. "Ha I knew he'd admit to it!" He said. Soap glared at him. "The doc will be here in about an hour actually, then he has something" Price said.  
When the doctor came he checked Soaps wound for infection and gave Price and Nickolai more bandages to change his wound. "Wait what are you doing?" Soap asked when the doctor had a needle putting something in it. "This is just morphine, you'll be tired but it will help the pain" The doctor explained. Soap did not want to sleep, he had slept enough already. He struggled to stay awake as the morphine took effect,  
"You might as well not fight it" Price said, watching Soap's own battle. "I w-want to stay awake. I need to be ready in case anything happens" Soap replied. He only lasted for a minute before he blacked out.

"Roach hurry! Ghost take out those snipers in the bottom left window" Soap ordered. He hurried to stop the men on the roof. They were in a battle, fighting against Macorav's men. Already, three had just died and this was just the beginning. Roach took out the grenade launcher and loaded it. This would have to help. Soap was still busy with some men but Roach was doing great with the good weapon. He had took out at least ten when all in the sudden, Roach fell. "Roach!" Soap screamed. "We've got a man down, I repeat we've got a man down!" He called for help. Roach was bleeding heavily from his side, gasping in pain. "Oh no! I'm coming!" Ghost yelled as he took in sight of Roach. Whoever had shot this bullet had used a powerful gun. He heard a loud blast and ghost fell three feet away from were Roach and Soap were. "No!" Soap screamed with fury. It was Shepard! He had betrayed them! Soap felt sudden pain from a shot that hit him plain in the chest.

Price looked over at Soap. Soap started to thrash furiously. "Roach! Ghost!" Soap screamed. Price leapt over to him. "Soap wake up! Their dead! Soap!" He said, pushing his friend back down. Soaps eyes snapped open and he stopped moving. "Oh, sorry Price, I was dreaming" Soap said, his voice thick with sleep. Price looked at Soap with concern, with was rare for him. Soap's chest was burning dully. "I think I'm getting better" Soap said trying to sit up. He could, with Price's help. Soap then felt the hunger in his stomach. "Anything to eat around here?" He asked Price. Price chuckled. "We'll I'm sorry but they don't want you eating solids. Want water?" He asked. Soap frowned. "I don't see why I cant eat some steak or ribs or something." He grumbled.  
Later that day, Soap woke up to an empty room. He decided he wanted to go sit somewhere besides this dull scenery. He sat up, using the headboard for support. When his feet touched the ground pain hit his chest and he swayed back. He held on to the dresser and then the walls. He fell in the hallway but then struggled up. He finally made it to the living room, and he saw that a big comfy chair was the closest to he sat down, closing his eyes for a moment, gaining strength back. He rested a hand on his freshly burning chest. A door opened.  
Nikolai and Price came in. Price's eyes narrowed when he took in Soap on the chair. "What do you think your doing out here?" He asked. Soap shifted and took his hand off of his chest. "I suppose that room bored me. You know that looking at something for a week straight can make a lad go crazy" Soap said, only half jokingly. Nikolai came over. "Why were you holding chest like that? Did you reopen the wound mate?" He asked. Soap shrugged. "While then lets have a look?" Nickolai said again. It was obvious that he was not going to take no for an answer.  
Soap sighed and pulled his shirt up, but it hurt to take off. Nikolai helped him do so. "Ah yes I knew it. We need to change the bandages." He said. Price went to go get them. "How long'll it take me to heal anyway?" Soap asked Nickolai. He shrugged. "Doc says about another week till you can walk, then another for you to do your normal routines but you still gotta take it easy." He replied. Soap groaned. It would be about half a month till he fully recovered all the way!  
Price came back with the bandages and the two men worked over him. He winced when they put a clear substance on his wound. While they were rewrapping the bandages, Soap got bored and used the remote to turn off the medium sized Tv. It was on the news channel.  
"And today their is still no sign of the top most wanted men, John MacTavish and John Price, but plenty of people are looking. The body of General Shepard was found and rewarded with a proper burial" The news lady said. We'll that was great!  
"Wow thats a load of shit!" Soap said, moving accidently and gasped out. "Lets get you back to bed mate, before you wind up killing yourself." Price said. He and Nikolai helped Soap to his room. Soap tried to protest. "Really I'm fine! I don't need to be treated as a child!" He said, trying to stop. They just dragged him.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do in bed all day anyway?" He grumbled, as Nikolai pulled the sheets on him. "Well you can count the seconds it takes before you can get out of bed" He said, grinning.

Soap spent the rest of the day, grumbling about how he had to stay still, and that he would get out of shape. The two others just laughed. Price and Nickolai played cards with him, but he still didn't like being in the room. Later that night Nikolai went to bed, and Price was staying up, till Soap went to sleep. He said he didn't trust Soap. This made him irritated. He glared at Price, who was sitting in the chair near his bed, for minutes straight until sleep overcame him.

"C'mon mate quit moving" Soap told Roach. He had hurt his arm in the last battle. He refused to let it be broken again to reset the wound. Ghost had to help Soap keep him still, but Roach punched Ghost with his good arm. Ghost had quite a nosebleed, so it was up to Soap.  
"It's fine, I don't need to be helped!" Roach complained. "Just hold still!" Soap said. Roach held his breath and only moaned the slightest while he re-broke his arm and set it properly.

"Roach...Ghost...Don't move...what about the MG42?..." Soap mumbled senselessly in his sleep. Price listened while Nickolai prepared breakfast for three this time. The doctor had called and said that Soap could eat solid so long he didn't overdue it so Nickolai was making him eggs, while Price and Nickolai had eggs, ham, and bacon.  
"No Price I didn't tell Ghost about...What! Give me back my hat you bastard!" Soap said, and his eyes slowly opened. He looked better today, color had overtook his pale face, and it seemed to not take much effort to breath.  
"Oh hi Price" He said cheerfully. "Hello Soap, you look better. Even better enough to eat some eggs" Price commented. He almost laughed when he saw Soap's eyed light up as if he were a little kid on Christmas morning.  
"Its done" Nickolai said as he walked into the room. He carried two plates witch he passed to Price and but the other on the table. Soap's mouth watered. Nickolai then left and came back with a tray and Soap's plate on it.  
"Only this much eggs?" Soap asked. "Well the doc said to only start out little, but if you don't want any than-" Nickolai started to say, but then Soap dug in. "Easy Soap, you look like one of those wild dogs" Price said.  
Soap was the first one done. Their was a knock on the door and both the other men went to answer it, each carrying a pistol. Soap saw some bacon and ham left on the others plates so he reached out and took them, eating them quickly. He seemed full enough then and Price and Nikolai came back with the doctor. Price's eyes narrowed as he saw their plates.  
"Soap what did we tell you?" Price lectured. The doctor checked Soap over. He said that Soap could try walking on Friday, and it was Wednesday today.  
"When he left, Price went to get supplies and Nickolai went to the other room. Soap decided not to try to get out of bed, so he wouldn't be at risk of injuring himself even more.

"All right, men you can all call your homes, but make it no more than ten minutes" Soap told his men. They all filed out to the phone rooms except Roach. Soap came to sit next to Roach. "Are you not calling your family Roach?" He asked. Roach shrugged. "I don't got a family. Thats why I wanted to come here, to go away from them." He said. Soap wondered who they were. "When will we be leaving for our next mission?" Roach asked, eagerly, clearly wanting to ignore the subject. "Tomorrow" Soap replied.

Soap jolted awake from his daydream. Nickolai came back in. "Are you alright comrade?" He asked with concern. Soap looked up, and shook his head yes. "Price'll be here soon" Nickolai said gently. Soap nodded and suddenly felt like getting up. "Can I please get up?" He asked, eagerly.  
"Mate I dunno if you should, you know what the doc said" He replied.

When Friday came Soap was eager to get up. Last night, Price had said to wait for him in case he fell or anything, so Soap was trying to wait patiently but every minute that ticked by, he was even more restless. Finally Price stepped through the door.  
"Finally Price what took you so long?" Soap asked Price, irritated. Price chuckled. "Soap its four in the morning, still plenty of time to walk around" He said. Soap could get up mostly on his own, with a little help from Price. When his feet his the floor, his knees buckled and Price had to help again.  
"You alright Soap?"  
"Sure I am Price, I just haven't been on my bloody feet for almost a week"  
When Soap got up, he shakily made his way around the medium sized house. It hurt to walk but he ignored it. He was a bit angry that Price followed him around, but he knew it was for the best. He just couldn't wait to get back to missions and normal routines. Nikolai came in and looked happy to see him up.  
"Hello friend, glad to see you up and about" He said cheerily. Soap smiled at his friend. "While now that I'm up, theirs no way that I'm gonna stay in bed ever again" He said. Both men laughed.

Soap had spent all morning up, by noon he sat down to eat lunch. He looked a little paler and shaky. "You ready to go rest?" Price asked him. Soap shook his head. "Theirs no way I'm going back in there" He said. He only stayed up for about another hour before he rested on the couch. When he woke up he took a long hot shower. He let the water run on his back, relaxing his mussels.

When another week passed, Soap was himself again. He had gained back his strength quickly, and the doc had been impressed. Now they had moved out of the apartment. It was time to do other things, and hopefully someday others would know the truth, but until then. 


End file.
